A stripper of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,469. It comprises a stripper blade, which is screwed onto a pivotable carrier and by the pivoting of the carrier can be positioned against a roller of the printing machine roller train to be cleaned. With such an arrangement there is the danger that the stripper blade cannot be positioned over the full width with uniform pressure against the roller to be stripped, both because of tensions arising as it is screwed on and because of twisting of the blade carrier. The disadvantage then is, first, that the roller is not completely stripped clean, and second, that there is a danger that the parts of the stripper that are positioned under high pressure may be partly ground away by the roller. In addition to these considerations, a stripper device of this kind is made up of a plurality of parts. In the case of machines with reversible rotation and where because of restricted space the stripper is arranged for counter-rotation stripping actions, there is a further danger that in the event of non-uniform positioning the roller will carry the edge of the stripper along with it, thereby snapping the stripper over into a sliding position.